The Tale of Tears
by WhiteRoseAngel13
Summary: Amu's life changes when the new student comes.  She will go threw alot of trials in her life.  Will she gain the strength and power to save herself and her friends.
1. Her life now

**I Do Not Own Shugo Chara! I also am sorry for miss spelling and any bad **

**grammer.**

* * *

><p><strong> chapter one<strong>

It's always cold and dark in her dream but it is were her family was.

That dream is the only memory of her family .That memory it self was of her family being assassinated.  
>She always observes her mom and dad being shot at . She was only five ,watching the thugs shoot at them. The only reason she was alive was because her parents hid her . She wishes to see them alive and looking at her. But even the wish of a five year old dream cant come true.<p>

Today she lives with her grandmother ,in a three storied mansion .She is 15 years old now. Her memory of the past is faint .She only remembers that dramatic night.  
>Her life has been different ever since that day. Even her personality changed from a sweet little girl to an independent young woman.<br>She goes to school like any other teenager .Some times she wishes to go faraway on an adventure.

"AMU-CHAN " cheered a little 14 year old with pig tails. "Oh ,YaYa -Chi what is it?" answered a 15 year old pinkette."You Are Coming to YaYa's Birthday party rite!"said Yaya.  
>"Of course" said Amu with a cheery smile.<br>Then the youthful 14 year old started dancing and chanting "BIRTHDAY, BIRTHDAY ,TOMORROWS MY BIRTHDAY" .  
>"Your a little too hyper... how much candy did you eat?"said Amu.<br>"Um lets see i had 20 boxes of pockey Ooh And a cake!" answered Yaya.

Just then the bell had rung signaling all the students to 1st period. Then the two peers said goodbye to another and went of to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know it is short sorry. please review and please no flameing<strong>


	2. The meeting

**Hello and heres chapter 2 sorry if the grammers bad or if any thing is**

**misspelld . I do not own Shugo Chara.**

- _White Rose_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

Its the same thing every day in school .  
>Especially in Lit class, a boring lecture while the class is fixated<br>with gossip and passing notes.I just wanted to leave and go home.  
>My friends are in the same classes while I am stuck by myself.<br>The only time i actually get see my friends are in the hallways, at lunch time , and after school.

Today the class was extra noisy ,because a new transfer student came to school.  
>I swear some people act ridiculous for no reason."Today we have a new transfer student "said Mrs. Suzuki.<br>trying to tame the chaotic class. Then the class room door opened and a boy with midnight blue colored hair walked in.

All of a sudden the class was silent .  
>He was taller then kukai, his face was really attractive, and he had beautiful eyes.<p>

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" said Mrs. Suzuki.  
>Then suddenly Saaya jumped out of her chair and said"Oh Ikuto can sit next to me!".<br>"Thank you for the offer but he will sit next to Ms. Hinamor" said

Saaya then sat back down while mumbling something about Mrs. Suzuki and me.  
>" please raise your had so that he will recognize where to sit"<br>said .

I then put my hand halfway up in the air .He then walked up to me and said "Hello Amu " then sat down next to me.  
>"Hello Ikuto - Chan" I said with a acknowledging smile.<p>

_wait I never said my name how did he know it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R but please no flameing. And sorry it is short but im too tired <strong>

**to write any more.I will try to make my next chapter longer.**


	3. A new friend

**Here is chapter three for those who read this.**

**Im pretty sure know one does . **

**Sorry for bad GRAMMERand(or)SPELLING .**

**p.s(_Sorry it toke me a week to update i had school)_**

**_P.P.S I DONT OWN SHUGO CHARA!_**

**_~White Rose_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>_**A new friend**

I spent the whole day thinking about Ikuto.  
>How did he even know my name?I want to ask him myself but that would be rude of me. On my way to lunch I met Rima and Nagi in the hallway.<p>

They were a cute couple even though Rima was as small as Yaya,  
>And Nagi(Nagihiko) pretended to be a girl in middle school.<p>

"Hi Amu, pleasant day isnt it." said Nagi.  
>"And were have you been?" asked Rima.<br>"Hey,and I'm sorry that I'm late" answered Amu.

Rima rolled her eyes and said" Not physically, Mentality, you have been in a daze all day!"

"Its true" said Nagi "I said hi to you this morning, but you looked like you were deep in thought."

"Well...There is something" said Amu."Spell or be killed!" said Rima, crossing her arms.

"Yes,please tell us Amu." said Nagi agreeing with Rima.

"Um..Well you see there is this new transfer student" said Amu.

"You mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" asked Rima.

"Yes, he some how knew my name without me or the teacher telling him." said Amu.

After a few seconds of silence Rima spoke up."Well he could have found it on the school website."

"I doubt the school website would give out personal information like that Rima." said Nagi.

"Hmmm ,then maybe YOU HAVE A PERSONAL STALKER! said Rima.

Amu couldent say anything, her face fell in to the form of (o_o).

"Uh Rima he is not stocking her." said Nagi.

"Oh and how do you know that?" asked Rima.

"Because its Ayes job to protect Amu,incase you forgot." answered Nagi.

"Oh yea" mumbled Rima.

Aye is a personal body guard that my grandma hired, Nagi has a point Ikuto would not dare stock me with Aye by my side. Aye doesn't come to school with me though.

Nagi looked at his watch and said" Uh we better head to the cafeteria ."  
>As if on cue my stomach rumbled, I felt my face turn a little pink.<p>

"T-that would be a good idea Nagi." said Amu.

Rima giggled at my growling stomach and Nagi smiled.

As we walked from the lunch line I saw Ikuto alone at an empty table.

To me he looked abandoned .

I walked over to were Rima, Nagi, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase ,and his girlfriend Alice were siting at.

"Hey guys can I invite Tsukiyomi Ikuto to sit with us, He looks kinda sad over there by himself." asked Amu.

Kukai looked up at me then at Ikuto.

" Yea he can hang with us Hinamori." said Kukai.

After he said that I put my tray on the table and walked up to Ikuto.  
>He was still as beautiful as this morning. When he noticed me, He smirked.<br>Which made me blush like a tomato. Damn hormones! I thought.

"H-Hey Ikuto do you want to s-si-sit with me and my fr-f-friends?" stuttered Amu.

"Sure,Thanks ." replayed Ikuto with a bigger smirk.

Ikuto followed me back to the table.I dont know why but haveing Ikuto sit next to me made me feel safe.

"Ikuto, These are my friends." said Amu .

"Hi, im Fujisaki Nagihiko but you can call me Nagi." said Nagi.

"S'up im Soma Kukai" said Kukai.

"Hello, im Mashiro Rima, Nagi's girlfriend." said Rima.

"Hi There, im Hoshina Utau, Kukai's girlfriend." said Utau.

"Hello fello peer, im Sanjo Kairi ." said Kairi.

"Hi , im Horori Tadse." said Tadase.

"HIYA! im Yuiki Yaya , CALL ME YAYA - CHI ! ,and im also Kairi's girlfriend." said Yaya.

"Hey, im Ringo Alice,Tadase's girlfriend." said Alice.

"Nice to meet you all,im Tsukiyomi Ikuto." said Ikuto.

Right then I knew we had a new friend. I had a new friend.

Just as I started to relax I saw an orb of blue light,come from behind Ikuto's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone gusse what the blue orb of light is?<strong>

**TeHe I think you know x3**

**Any who thats the end of chapter three, please review but please no flameing.**

**TT _TT Im dead tired. **

**Dumb School Projects I CURSE YOU MUH HA HA HA HA!**


	4. A new fate

**A/N:**

**Okay people heres chapter four !**

**NOTE:_Sorry if theres any bad spelling and grammer. And you should know it will take a week to update a chapter. Why? because of school._**

**Disclamer:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! But I do own Ringo Alice!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR :<strong> New Fate<strong>

_**Amu's P.O.V: **_**(A/N: Happy Anya?I USED A FREAKIN P.O.V!)**

I just sat there, without a hold on my thoughts. The blue orb of light kept swaying back and forth in front of me.

Alice spoke to me. "Um,Amu are you okay?" she asked in her worried tone of voice.

I then turned my eyes to the girl in front of me. She had long cherry red hair, and emerald eyes.

"I'm fine Alice, just a bit dazed is all" I answered back with a guaranteeing smile.

Alice then smiled and said "Oh, believe me you have been in a daze all day!"

" Yea Amu your face was all brainless today!" said Kukai.

" Yes, however, Amu you never daydream!" said kairi.

" Amu-Chan must have a new crush!" yelled Yaya.

"I doubt that Yaya-Chi," said Utau glaring at Yaya.

I laughed at the fact that my daydreaming was noticed by everone.

My eyes suddenly caught the gimps of blue. The blue orb was still next to Ikuto.  
>But instead of it being a ball of light it was a small cat looking person.<br>When I say small I mean really small. Like one of Yaya's old chibi dolls.

Ikuto looked at the chibi cat, and chibi cat spoke to Ikuto.

"IKUTO~Nya," the little cat chimed.

"Hey Yoru, where have you been?" asked Ikuto, whispering to the little cat.

"In the desk of Princess Hinamori~Nya!" answered Yoru.

"YORU! DON'T SAY PRINCESS! SHE MIGHT HAVE HER POWERS!" hissed Ikuto quietly.

"Whoopsee,She's watching us Ikuto~Nya!" yelled Yoru.

Ikuto then turned his eyes towards me. His mouth changed into a perfect 'O'.

"I-Ikuto whats that?" I asked in a very confused tone of voice.

**At Amu's House...**

I was sitting in a chair, while my grandma was yelling at Ikuto.

"IKUTO YOU IDIOT!" yelled my grandma. She was really pissed off at Ikuto. Apparently they both knew something I did not . Which really pissed me off more. I hate when people lied to me, it always made me fill betrayed.

After 20 minutes of grandma's swearing at Ikuto they both approached me.

"Amu I am sorry," started grandma.

"What's this all about grandma?" I asked.

She didn't say anything for ten minuets. It was really still in the room.

"You are old enough now, I believe" said grandma in a soft tone of voice.

"Aye bring the box," grandma said to Aye while pointing to the door. Aye did as ordered and came back ten minuets later with an old, beautiful silver box.

Grandma then grabbed the box and brought it to me.

"Here Amu open it," said grandma while handing me the box.

I took the box from grandma and sat it my lap. The box's cover had a clover emblem on it. I hesitated before I opened it. When I Finley opened the box my heart skipped a beat.

Inside was a shiny locklike necklace with a white transparent clover on it.

Next to it was a little card with my name on it. I grabbed the card and opened it.

This is what it said,

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm giving this item to you, it will help control your spiritual power._  
><em>The <strong>Humpty Lock<strong> is a very important link to the spirit world, just as the_  
><em><strong>Humpty Key<strong> which is in the hand's of the Tsukiyomi's. They are family_  
><em>friends not enemy just so you know. There son sould be the holder of the<em>  
><em>Key. <strong>The Humpty Lock<strong> is the start of your new fate, as** Princess** of spirt world._

_Your's truly_  
>Mamma<em> &amp; Papa<em>

* * *

><p><strong>YAY IM DONE TYPEING X3<strong>

**Okay please R&R But please no flameing, It could break my little heart TT-TT**

**See ya next weekend, if my computer still works. **

**Pray for it to work PLEASE!**


	5. Truth

**Here it is CHAPTER FIVE! YaY! XD**

**Okay sorry for takeing a long time to update, Ive been busy.**

**Mickey: She is also very slow!**

**ME:Am not ,oh and just so you know this is my Best friend !**

**Mickey: Damn right! **

**ME:Quit saying Damn!**

**Mickey: Never MUH HA HA HA!**

**ME:Are you sure? (Holds up secret photo) **

**Mickey: You wouldnt dare!**

**ME:(Grins Evily) Try Me.**

**Mickey: Fine. I will stop cuseing. (Starts Pouting)**

**ME: Good. **

_**I dont own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Truth<strong>

_**Amu P.O.V**_

What does this mean? Do I have supernatural powers or something.  
>I then turned to look at my grandma.<p>

"W-What is this all about, G-Grandma?" I asked .

"**The Humpty Lock**," she started "Is a very important item".

"H-how," I started to get choked up " is this related to me?".

"Your the princess, You will help lost souls." answered my grandma.

I got up and started to run up stairs when Ikuto stopped me.

"Amu," he started in his silky voice "You need to cool down."

I pushed him away and ran to my room. I locked my door, and put my back against it.

While I started sobbing, I noticed something cold in my hand. I looked at what I brought with me, **The Humpty lock**. It was glowing a faint light, it also was making a low chime noise.

Suddenly I felt sleepy. So I got up and slipped out of my school uniform.

I put on my favorite white silk night gown and let my hair out of its braid.  
>I grabbed my brush and started brushing my long pink hair.<br>When I was done I walked over to my king size bed.

I slipped under the covers and started to drift in to a deep slumber.

_**Later That Night**_

I suddenly jumped and looked around my darkened room. A loud noise had woken me a minute ago.

"H-Hello" I said shaking nervously.

Then suddenly a midnight blue Chibi cat appeared before me.  
>It was the same one that was with Ikuto.<p>

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to wake you~Nya!" said the little cat.

"Its fine little cat," I said "Wheres Ikuto?"

Then suddenly Yoru jumped.  
>"H-h-he is-" it started but could not finish.<p>

I had then realized a taller shadow standing in the middle of my room. With the switch of my lamp I saw his stunning face. Ikuto was right there smirking at me.

I had to question myself, I had only met him today, but I feel like  
>I already knew him. Why?<p>

"Ikuto, why are you in my room?" I asked him.

"Heh, I hoped to talk, but-" he stopped because his face was a little pink  
>"But you were really beautiful in your sleep."<p>

Why did that sound familiar?  
>Then something hit me.<br>He was a family friend so that meant we met before today.  
>He was my friend that I use to play with before my parents death.<br>I basically forgot everything before that ,until now that is.

"I-I remember you were my child hood friend, right?" I said while looking at Ikuto.

"Actually we were more then friends." he answered.

"Bf and Gf ?" I asked .

"Not really." he answered once more.

"Then what were we, and tell me the truth." I nearly screamed.

He then looked at me with a serious face.

"You were my fiancee and still are." he said in sweet but serious tone.

* * *

><p><strong>ME:Yay im done! with this chapter!<strong>

**Mickey:Hey were is your little sister?**

**ME:You mean Celia?**

**Celia:(Pops out of corner) You called Rose?**

**Mickey:Wheres , Mr Duck?**

**ME:Why do you want my little duck?**

**Mickey:You will see.**

**Celia:(Hands Cute Rubber Duckie to Mickey) Um, whats the gun for?**

**Mickey:(Smiles and points gun at the duck) Please R&R or the little duck gets IT!**

**Celia:o_O Dear LORD!**

**ME:NOOOO!NOT MR. DUCK!**


	6. A little surprise

Me:Ahhhhh sorry for the very long wait~

Mickey:Why am I here again?

Celia:Because you killed her duck and now your working to pay it off.

Me:(nods) Mhmm now get to work!(hands Mickey a broom and dust pan)

Mickey: TT^TT(cleans)

Me:I do not own Shugo Chara but Taila is myn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu's P.O.V<strong>_

I was in shock "What!" I said in a horse voice.

Ikuto had a sadness in his eyes "Listen ,its not as bad as you think. Our parents planed this when you were born." he said. "Please leave my room. "I said with my head down. Ikuto just stood there "Amu." he said. "GET OUT!" I yield.

Ikuto jumped out my window along with Yoru "Good night, princess" he said before diapering. Then I opened my eyes and shot out of bed. "W-was it all just a dream?" I said rubbing my head.  
>I looked down at my bed and my eyes widen.<p>

There was a purple and white egg laying right there on my bed. I touched it and it felt warm. "What the heck "I said picking up the egg.  
>"What am I a chicken?" I asked myself.<p>

I put the egg in a box and slid it under my bed. "Woah..."I said after the egg freed itself.

The egg followed me around all day, it was Saturday so there wasn't ant school. I just ignored the egg Intel it spoke "Amu~nya" it said. My eyes widened and I turned to it "Did you just speak?" I said.  
>The egg cracked open and a little Chibi girl cat thing came out.<br>"I'm Taila~nya" said the little Chibi neko. Thats when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Me:Sorry it was short, but hey at least I got something.<p>

Celia:You spend way to much time with your boyfriend, how dare you leave these people waiting for a update. :(

Me: Q,Q Don't blame him for it, I was..was...just...(crys)

Mickey:Please R&R so this cry baby will shut up =.=

Celia:And no flameing please.


End file.
